Cyclonus (IDW)
Summary Old and worn, Cyclonus is not one for much intimate contact or feelings–emotions should be felt, not heard, in his own words. This can lead to some big misunderstandings and consequences since he's not much of a talker. Seeking a new purpose in life, Cyclonus joined the Lost Light after the restoration of a Cybertron he no longer recognized. Despite early prejudices against him for his unrepentant actions during the war and just plain looking like your stereotypical Decepticon, Cyclonus' stalwart loyalty to the crew has won over many of them–not least of all little Tailgate, who comes to form a more powerful relationship with the old 'bot than you'd ever expect. Slowly but surely, Cyclonus is warming up and mellowing out. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Cyclonus Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Between 4,000,000 and 8,000,000 years old Classification: Ancient Cybertronian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Extreme Longevity, Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Large Size (Type 1), Transformation (into a Cybertronian Jet), Electricity Manipulation (With an energized Great Sword), Energy Manipulation (With an energized Great Sword), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Fought and defeated Star Saber twice. On par with Whirl) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Most Cybertronian Jets can travel between planets) with Relativistic+ reaction and combat speed (Comparable to Arcee) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Comparable to Star Saber) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Fought and defeated Star Saber twice. On par with Whirl) Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Comparable to Whirl) Stamina: Nigh-limitless (Can fight even while critically injured, cannot tire physically) Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: * Great Sword A Great Sword is an ancient weapon that was passed down through the Circle of Light. These fabled swords are extremely powerful, drawing that power from their wielder's sparks through a connection born of said wielder's faith. A nexus mounted on the weapon's hilt siphons energy from the owner's spark, which then energizes the sword's blade; the stronger their faith, the more powerful the sword becomes. Because of this, the weapon is only used as a last resort, as it can potentially result in the wielder's death. Great Swords are the weapons of choice of many of the Circle of Light, including their leader Dai Atlas, prominent members Wing and Axe, and Drift, a former Decepticon taken in the circle. Others have stolen the blades for their own use, but only Cyclonus has proven able to link his spark to them. Intelligence: At least Above Average (Outsmarted Star Saber in both of their fights). In addition, Cyclonus knows much of the Legends of Primus and the Guiding Hand. Weaknesses: When Cyclonus energizes the Great Sword, it siphons away some of his life force. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Tier 2 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicles Category:Flight Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:IDW Publishing Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users